1. Field of the Invention
A technical field of the present invention relates to an evaluation method, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device including an oxide semiconductor.    [Reference 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-123861